Trust
by BertaS
Summary: One act of trust on the part of someone who has no reason to trust can change everything. Severus Snape finally sees Lily in her son and Harry finally sees someone he thinks is worth knowing. Warnings: HP/SS Slash – Creature Sev – M-Preg A/N: This was my entry to the Grand Challenge at Severus Signs Yahoo Group on IJ. I do not own any of the rights anything you may recognize.


**Title** Trust

**Author**: BertaS

**Pairing**: Severus and Harry

**Rating**: NC 17

**Word Count**: 17K'ish

**Warnings**: HP/SS Slash – Creature Sev – M-Preg

**Summary**: One act of trust on the part of someone who has no reason to trust can change everything. Severus Snape finally sees Lily in her son.

**A/N**: I started this way back in 2008 with a small ficlet, which is the first section of this expanded fic. At that time I said I didn't think there was any more to it; I apparently lied. I have been adding little bits and pieces to it and have shared small scenes with others at different times. I thought it was time to finish it. This was my entry to the Grand Challenge at Severu Signs Yahoo Group on IJ. I do not own any of the rights to characters, movies, books or anything else you may recognize.

**Trust **

Harry Potter, teen age wizard was once again at his Aunt's house on Privet Drive. Not only was he there but, he was once again allowed no real communication with his friends and once again he was in mourning. He had watched his godfather fall through the veil only a few short weeks before.

During the time Harry has been at his relative's house this year he had spoken with Hedwig at length. He had spoken of Sirius, of all the good things he could remember as well as most of the bad. And somehow, Hedwig had made him feel, if not better, at least able to cope. Perhaps it was just that she was a very good listener.

The Dursleys were expecting one of Vernon's clients for a dinner and Harry was in his room, having been ordered again to pretend he didn't exist. He had cleaned the house after having been allowed to eat a rather large breakfast, well, for at the Dursleys it was large, two pieces of dry toast and a sausage that Dudley dropped on the floor. And he had the promise of eating the leftovers this evening. Therefore, just as he released Hedwig to take his twice weekly 'I'm okay' note to the order, he was surprised to hear his uncle bellow, demanding his presence in the living room.

As it turned out, Vernon's client was Lucius Malfoy accompanied by his sister-in-law Bellatrix Lestrange. How they managed to pose as Muggles long enough to make it into the house was beyond Harry.

As soon as Harry made it to the ground floor his arm was grabbed in a bruising grip and Vernon was shoving him into Malfoy's grasp. The blond wizard quickly dropped a Port-key around Harry's neck and he was whisk away to a dark dank cell. As usual, Harry sprawled gracelessly on arrival.

A snort from the darker portion of the cell caused Harry to scramble to his feet and peer around warily as pulled off the fine gold chain and tossed he tossed into the corner. Three stone walls, ceiling, and floor, the last wall was simply close set iron bars with no visible door. The shadows along the back wall seemed to coalesce into a black draped seated human form.

"Mr. Potter, would you care to explain, yourself?" The shape sneered in a voice that Harry was all too familiar with.

Harry relaxed slightly as he slumped, leaning against the wall of the cell furthest from his cell mate. "My Uncle is an idiot." he said tiredly.

The man still sitting in the gloom snorted as he snarled, "That does not explain your presence, in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor."

"Actually Snape, yeah, it does." Harry said as he shook his head, shrugged, and sighed. "He sold me out. Malfoy is probably killing him and my Aunt right now," he huffed angrily before sighing. "So, may I ask what brings you to these fabulous accommodations?" he said in a falsely cheerful voice as he glanced around.

"Hmmm, you are most likely correct." Snape sighed. "To answer your question, Lucius seems to believe he has proof that I am a spy for the Order of the Phoenix." Snape shifted slightly on what Harry now realized was a narrow bench. "I was under the impression I was to be the main event at the next dark revel." He shrugged. "Pity, that seems a bit unlikely now." he said with only the slightest of smirks.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sure you will be a wonderful warm up exercise for those privileged Death Eater attendees." he said sarcastically.

He once again looked around the cell. It was about the same size as his bedroom at the Dursleys but seemed bigger as the only thing in it other than Snape and he was the bench that Snape was currently sitting in the middle of. It was big enough for them both to sit comfortably but would be too small for either of them to actually sleep on. He frowned; the other man had not really moved and looked exhausted. "How long has he had you locked in here, Professor?"

Snape snorted. "Since the evening after the Express left Hogwarts." He asked with a sighed. "How many days does that make, six or seven?" He was trying to remember how many times someone had thrown something resembling food into the cell with him.

Harry's eyes went wide. "Professor, that…" he started as stepped closer to the man. "School's been out for almost three weeks now." he said softly as he frowned.

Snape blinked as he said, "I see." He snorted. "That would mean they have brought food," he sneered half-heartedly, "if that is what you wish to call it, every third day or so." He spoke dully before smirking slightly. "No wonder I'm a bit," he tilted his head to one side looking at the boy as he almost purred the last word, "_peckish_."

Harry smiled a little at what had to be the most massive understatement he had ever heard and moved closer intending to sit. "Budge over a little Professor."

"Mr. Potter, it would be better if you stayed over there." Snape gestured imperiously at the far side of the small space.

"But why, I want to sit down." Harry said petulantly as he stood next to the seated man.

Harry saw the Potions Master shudder as he answered, "Because I get testy when I am hungry, Mr. Potter." He knew he seemed unreasonable, but even from where he was he could smell the boy.

"Don't we all?" Harry snapped in irritation. "But you being hungry doesn't explain why I can't sit down." His voice rose almost making the end of the sentence into a question.

Snape's eyes flashed and his lips curled back as he snarled, "Your food isn't trying to sit beside you!" His eyes went round and he slapped his hand over his mouth as he turned away. Now sitting sideways on the bench he seemed to hunch in on himself as he leaned one shoulder against the wall.

He was not quick enough to keep Harry from seeing the razor sharp fangs or the look of true hunger on his face.

Harry took a half step back, blinking in confusion for a moment. "Professor?" he asked hesitantly. "I never believed them you know. The rumors, I mean." He sighed. "You really are a vampire?" It almost wasn't a question. He started to reach out and lay his hand on the man's shoulder in an attempt to get him to turn back around, but stopped.

Snape snapped, "I am not." He sounded tired even to himself.

Harry frowned. "Professor, I saw." Harry was going over in his mind all the information he could remember about vampires. None of it was very comforting.

The older man snorted as he shook his head. "Habit, Mr. Potter. You are now one of five that have, two of those are dead and one would be better off so." He sighed again. "I am not a vampire." He held up his hand to forestall the boy's comments. "I am what the wizards who became the first vampires were trying to emulate. I am," he spoke a word that Harry didn't understand, "occasionally called a 'day walker' or 'borne vampire' although neither of those is actually accurate." He was glad he had enough control not to lisp too much around his extended teeth.

"But you do drink blood?" Harry questioned without moving.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Snape nodded sighing before continuing, "and at the moment I am quite hungry, so please stay on the other side of the room." He didn't think he would lose control but it was possible if he went long enough, especially as he had had very little normal food.

Harry was surprised that Snape seemed concerned for him. "How much blood are we talking, Sir, a little bit or a lot? Are there other consequences such as being turned into a vampire or do you become excessively violent?"

"I do not…" He shook his head sighing again before answering slowly, "A liter maybe two. Is there a point to this line of questioning, Potter? As I am not in any mood talk to you about the facts of life."

"Yes, there is." Harry came to a decision and laying one hand on the black clad shoulder as he thrust his other in front of the man's face. "I'd rather feed you willingly now, than wait till you lose it and rip out my throat." He paused a second and said, "Oh, and on that other subject;" He smirked. "Sirius gave me, waaay more information on that, than I will take care to ever need to know."

Snape could do nothing but stare at the pulse point on the boy's wrist for what seemed like a very long time. He started to shake his head as what the boy said began to sink in.

"It's okay." Harry said softly as he moved his forearm closer. "There is no point in both of us being hungry." He was standing close enough to feel the man shaking. "You'll want to hold my arm, in case I jerk or try to pull away. Not that I intend to." He shrugged a little. "But it is a natural reaction to pain."

Snape looked up at the boy's face and Harry smiled slightly. "And I don't want to hurt your pretty little teeth."

Snape clamped his lips shut and Harry smiled widened a bit. "It's not going to cause me any lasting harm, is it?" He knew that his Aunt donated to the local blood bank every other month and took no hurt from it, so he assumed that the loss of a liter or two shouldn't bother him too much. Hell, he lost that much fighting Voldemort each year.

Snape shook his head as he took hold of Harry's wrist and turned back to stare once again at the pulse point. "You are certain of this, Mr. Potter?" he whispered. He was surprised and a bit awed that the boy would make such an offer. It was unusual to find a wizard willing to donate even small amounts of blood for potions. It was in fact almost unheard of and he had never actually fed from a wizard, hunting exclusively in Muggle areas, usually pubs or night clubs in larger cities.

"Yeah," Harry said and Snape licked the area he thought the vein would be, feeling for it with his tongue. Harry gave a shaky little laugh. "Just promise you'll stop if I like, faint or something, okay?"

Snape nodded and with a small growl quickly sank his fangs in to find the vein.

"Ah," Harry quickly cut off the cry of pain to breathe deeply.

Snape gripped the wrist a bit tighter even though the boy had not actually tried to pull away and he made an interrogatory noise even as he sucked greedily on the wounds he had made.

"S'okay," Harry reassured. "Just hurt a little more than I was expecting." He moved his free hand. "Easy now." He stroked the man's hair as he tried to control his own breathing. "Slow down, we have plenty of time." The man's hair was greasy but softer than he thought it would be. "No need to give yourself indigestion." Snape was now making little pleasure noises and Harry continued to stroke his hair and speak soothingly, "Easy, that's it. Does it taste good?"

Harry could see Snape's eyes occasionally looking up through his lashes. "It's okay for you to enjoy it." Soon he found himself leaning against Snape's shoulder while still caressing the back of his head. He whispered, "You should probably stop now, I'm feeling a bit light-headed."

"I know." Snape mumbled as he continued to lick the blood off of Harry's arm, healing the wounds his teeth had made slowly so there would be no scaring. Eventually Snape let go of his arm and looked up.

Harry smiled softly as he flexed his fingers and pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket. Then with his other hand still on the back of Snape's head he gently wiped a small amount of blood from the man's chin. Snape blinked, he was as surprised by the boy's kindness as by his original offer.

Severus Snape had never been a particularly kind person himself and did not really understand it in others. However the boy's actions reminded him of Lily.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp squeal of metal on metal and he turned quickly trying to look down the corridor outside their cell.

Snape stood abruptly pulling Potter with him into the darkest corner of the cell.

Harry was surprised by the Snape's quick movement as he had not heard the noises and questioned, "Professor?"

Snape whispered, "They are coming," as he backed further in to the shadows.

Harry shuddered. "Oh, that's weird." The shadows around them seemed to change color, they became more vibrant. The cell seemed to be far away down a tunnel of sorts.

Severus looked around, quickly turned the boy and threw him over his shoulder before whirling and running at top speed. Flitting from one shadow to the next, sometimes having to dodge and make right angle turns to stay in the darkest areas, to remain unseen.

Harry caught a glimpse of an amused smile on the Potions Master's face before finding himself being carried like a sack of meal over the man's shoulder. What followed was a kaleidoscope of blurred, upside-down images that were mostly obscured by the man's billowing clothing.

When Snape finally stopped, dropping his burden gently to the ground, Harry was dizzy and a little disoriented form blood loss and the difficulty of breathing in the position he had been in while being carried through a place that humans were not meant to be.

Snape was actually surprised that the boy was still conscious let alone mostly coherent.

Snape was also having a bit of difficulty, in that he was breathing hard leaning over with his hands on his knees and his head hanging down.

Harry whispered, "Where are we?" before actually looking around.

Snape shook his head. "I am uncertain." He said as he straitened looking around. "I was trying to get to my home but I believe I have gotten turned about somehow." He rubbed his face and shook his head in an attempt to clear his thinking.

"_Shadow-walking_ is not a talent I employ often, especially for long distances as it takes a good bit of concentration to find my way and rather a bit more power than I usually have available." He blinked several times. "I doubt I will be able to do it again as I am," he almost grinned, "feeling quite intoxicated." Not to mention very full, he had in fact over indulged, taking more of Potter's blood than was strictly necessary. He would have preferred to curl up and sleep for a couple of days.

Harry frowned as he stood up from where he had sprawled when Snape dropped him and looked around. "It's alright Professor I know where we are. Come on." He beckoned the older man to the back door of the house next to the one who's tree shadowed garden they had stopped in. The houses all seemed to look the same to Snape just squares of brick and wood. He was a little shocked that the Golden Boy of Gryffindor would just walk in to someone's home but followed quickly.

They went through an extremely clean kitchen into an equally clean entry hall. Snape glanced into the lounge as they turned to go up the stairs. There was a multitude of still pictures, mostly of a hugely obese blond child. At the top of the stair Potter immediately turned left and went to the end of the hall to a door with a cat flap and multiple locks on the outside.

"Potter where…?"

Harry shook his head as he opened the door. He said, "You brought me to the one place I would prefer never to see again." He walked across the room and picked something up from the desk. "Welcome to my… room, Professor." He looked disgusted and embarrassed.

Snape looked around stunned. This was Potter's home? There was very little in the tiny room that he wouldn't classify as rubbish. He would have thought it was a room for unwanted things. He didn't know that he was partially right. Potter moved around tossing seemingly random things in to the trunk that sat open in the middle of the small space.

"But…?" Snape continued to look around bewildered. "I thought…"

Harry's chuckle held no mirth. "Yeah, I know. I'm a Potter. My relatives should fall all over themselves to make me happy? You've obviously never met my Aunt Petunia."

Severus' head came up and he stepped back as though he had just run headlong into a brick wall. "He gave you to Petunia?"

Harry was looking at him oddly when a noise in the hall caused them both to whirl toward the door. Potter now that he had his wand had it drawn while the professor crouched in a defensive posture that positively screamed, i'_predator'_/i.

"So, you're back?" The thin, long necked woman sneered, "And brought another of your unnatural freaky friends with you." Her look indicated she smelled something foul. "You're lucky Vernon isn't here anymore." She didn't seem unduly concerned that he was gone.

Snape straightened to his full height as he looked the woman up and down and drawled disdainfully, "Hello Petty. It's been a long time." He purposely used the diminutive that was Lily's favorite nickname for her sister, and coincidentally the one that would annoy Petunia the most. "If I had thought about it, I would have realized that he was brought to you." He shook his head as his eyes narrowed. "I would have come sooner, but then," he spread his hands and lifted his shoulders, "I was assured he was being well cared for, spoiled even." He looked around the room and spoke in a deceptively calm almost polite tone, "Obviously, I was lied to." To Harry that tone meant whoever it was that had lied, was going to pay for it, dearly, although he couldn't figure out why Snape would care.

The look on the woman's face was priceless. "You, you're that… that boy?" She shuddered taking two steps back and reaching in to her blouse to bring out the small silver cross she always wore. "You are not welcome here, get out of my house." Her voice shook as she added, "Harry, come away from him. You don't know what he is."

Harry raised his eye brow at his Aunt's unusual show of concern and tilted his head at Snape. "Why am I surprised that you know my Aunt?" He sighed, "I suppose she is the fifth, the one that you didn't really mention."

Snape just hummed as he inclined his head. "Please finish packing Harry, you will not be returning." His eyes never left Petunia's.

Petunia looked like she wanted to object but Harry cut her off as he smiled and slammed the lid of his trunk. "Good. Let's go." He didn't realize until latter that Snape had used his given name.

~~~h/s~~~

Harry Potter was concerned. This in itself was not unusual. The fact that it was Severus Snape, his potions professor that he was concerned for, would certainly have confused his friends if they had known.

Harry had not mentioned his short stay with Snape in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor to anyone. Snape had escorted him to the door of Order Headquarters at Grimmauld Place and then disappeared, presumably back to Hogwarts. This was born out when school started and Snape was there in his usual place at the head table.

Harry had never explained how or why he came to Grimmauld Place before the school year started. He would, when ask, simply glair and flatly declare, "I won't go back." Dumbledore, and surprising the others, Snape supported that decision.

The Order had confirmed that Vernon Dursley had disappeared. He was presumed to be dead. There had been a few worried looks and whispered speculation that Harry might be partially responsible for the disagreeable man's demise. However there was no real proof, and when asked, Petunia had only said, "He hasn't been back since he ran off with that bimbo secretary of his." A discrete spell reveled she had recently had her memories altered. Surprisingly she said nothing of Harry or Snape.

Even Petunia didn't realize that she was under a strong compulsion spell. Placed on her by her sister, to never speak of Severus Snape other than just as a boy she and Lily had attended primary school with.

The Christmas holidays were now over and Harry noticed that Snape had not, as far as he could tell, left the grounds for several months. He was beginning to look haggard and unwell.

Harry had been looking for information on the word that the Professor had used in describing himself and had found nothing before school started nor had he found anything in the school library. He was slightly hampered in his search as he couldn't ask Hermione or the new DADA teacher, who actually seemed to know what he was doing, to help without lengthy explanations that he didn't feel were his to give.

Snape had surprisingly not given Harry any detentions and seemed to be mostly ignoring his presence in the sixth year NEWT preparatory class.

Double Potions was the last class on Fridays and Harry decided to speak to Snape after class. He sent Hermione ahead when Snape dismissed them. The man had not moved for the entire class period other than to occasionally shift the papers he was rather obviously pretending to read, moving them from one stack to another and back again. Not to mention the potion on the board was one they had learned in first year, one that even Neville had managed the first time.

Harry approached the desk cautiously. He asked, "Professor, are you alright?"

Snape glared at the boy and sneered, "Just what, exactly would make you think I am not, Mr. Potter?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, as he flicked his wand at the door locking and silencing it so that no one would be able to overhear them, even if Snape decided to shout or scream at him for being impertinent.

"Frankly Sir?" He looked at the seated man a moment. "You look like shit. When was the last time you ate?"

Snape glared harder before sneering, "Not that it is any of your business Potter, but I was in the Great Hall for lunch." He paused a moment before drawling, "Oh and ten points from Gryffindor for inappropriate language."

Harry said with a snort, "Yes I saw you. You didn't eat more than two bites." He shook his head. "Besides, that's not what I meant and you know it." He glared at the Potions Master.

Snape snorted. "Due to circumstances of which I am certain you are aware, the Headmaster has decided that it is too dangerous for me to leave the castle at this time." He looked away from the boy and his intense green eyes.

He wasn't sure why he even answered and he certainly didn't know why he continued, "One of the people who supplies me with, shall we say some of the more," he arched one eyebrow as he glanced at the boy, '_questionabe' _ingredients, was able to obtain a small quantity of human blood about two months ago." He sighed. "However I dare not make frequent requests nor can I order large quantities of such ingredients without awkward explanations." He looked defeated as his eyes roamed the room, looking at anything but the boy. "Besides it was… quite… inferior." He actually shuddered as he remembered the taste. He closed his eyes and realized he could smell the boy's blood, could hear it pulsing in his veins.

Snape was startled to have a large cup, one that he used to measure liquid potion ingredients, placed in front of him on the desk. He stared at the boy who had sat it there.

Harry smiled a bit sadly. "You'll want to drink that before it cools." he said as he patted the older man on the shoulder and left the room.

Severus frowned as he lifted the cup to examine the contents. He blinked, it looked like blood. The smell had already confirmed this. He took a sip and realized that Potter had once again given of himself to fulfill his needs.

It didn't take long for Severus to finish the offering. He was, however, glad that there was no one to see him trying to lick the bottom of the cup to retrieve the last drops.

He was still slightly hungry but it seemed to be a normal hunger for normal food. The thought of a nice juicy steak, a rare one, had him striding toward the great hall with renewed vigor and anticipation of dinner. He was a little disappointed until he was able to snag the rarest slice of roast beef and realized there were blood sausages as well. Everything had tasted so bland for so long that he was surprised that it all now tasted so good.

~~~h/s~~~

By the time School was getting ready to let out for the summer Severus Snape was seriously beginning to question the sanity of the Boy-Who-Lived, not to mention his own. Harry Potter had been feeding him since shortly after Christmas.

Harry had made a habit of staying after class on Fridays, sometimes just to talk for a few minutes, other times Severus would find a cup of the boy's blood before him. He was glad the boy never stayed to watch him drink it as he was sure he would have done something to embarrass himself. Then there was Potter's habit of touching him, patting his shoulder, lightly touching his hair or arm. It was innocent enough, but he didn't want to become unused to it.

He had been unable to determine what criteria the boy was using to determine when such donations were needed as they seemed to be somewhat irregularly timed. However Harry always seemed to be able to tell when he was hungry. He hoped that others could not read him as easily as the boy apparently could.

Severus was quick to realize that he didn't need nearly as much wizard's blood as he had Muggle. When he had fed from Muggles he would hunt once in each three month period, usually drinking just under two litters each time. Harry was giving him about half a pint every eight to ten weeks.

There was also the fact that Potter's blood tasted better than anything he had ever tasted before especially when compared to… well, there really was no comparison. The potions ingredients he had consumed earlier in the year had simply been disgusting. He shuddered every time he thought of the cold half congealed mess.

He didn't know if it was wizard's blood in general or Potter's blood in particular but it was in fact quite intoxicating as he had learned that first time in Malfoy's dungeon. This line of thinking did allow him some insight into something he had never understood.

Contrarily to popular belief Severus' father was not a muggle, although he lived as one and had little magic of his own. These new revelations about magical blood somewhat explained his father's actions and attitudes in regards to his mother. It also explained why she always seemed so sickly and tired. Tobias Snape had been feeding from his wife, and apparently feeding a lot more than was strictly necessary.

Severus knew that he should tell the boy to stop, especially in view of the other instincts and desires that were frequently involved with feeding. But, he was also beginning to suspect that he was already addicted to the boy and knew that if Potter ever allowed him to feed directly from him again, he would break whatever trust the boy had in him.

~~~h/s~~~

Shortly before the end of the year Harry had his usual encounter with the Dark Lord and was too injured to feed Severus before being forced to leave for the summer. On the up side the Dark Lord was finally defeated. Not that anyone believed Harry when he told them what happened.

The Dark Lord had dissolved into a mess of goo, when Harry had accioed one of the ingredients that had given Voldemort his new body in Harry's fourth year. Harry had taken his blood back.

The day before Harry's seventeenth birthday the Headmaster brought Severus to Grimmauld place. He explained to the Weasleys that Poppy Pomfrey was away for a few weeks and Severus, who denied being ill, was in need of someone to watch over him. Molly was task with making sure the man ate proper meals.

Harry had finally found the word that Severus had used in the Black family library discovering that most people believed them to be a rare hybrid resulting from the union of a vampire and a human, rather than the beings that the first vampires were trying to become.

Harry was engrossed in his book when Severus shuffled into the library. Severus froze as soon as he became aware of the boy. He would have turned and fled but seemed to be incapable of further movement.

Harry was suddenly aware of not being alone. The smile that had come to the boy's face as he saw the Potions Master faded to a frown as he stood, taking in the man's appearance. "Professor?"

Severus shook his head mumbling, "Should not have come here; should not have let him bring me." He took a step back, away from the young man who was slowly approaching.

Harry stopped briefly as a burst of uncontrolled magic spilled from him. This had been happening with increasing regularity the past few hours and was why he chose to be alone in the library.

Severus was jolted as he felt the raw power of Harry's magic wash over and into him. He jumped when the doors slammed shut and the room sealed itself as Harry's magic took the form the young man unconsciously desired. He shook himself as he snarled, "Potter, what the hell?"

Harry sighed shaking his head. "I don't know. My magic has been acting a little wonky all day." he said as he held his arms out. "Don't worry about it. At last we'll have privacy." He beckoned with his hands. "Come here and feed. I didn't realize you would be this bad so soon." He shrugged. "With Voldemort dead, I thought you would… um… hunt?"

Severus shook his head tiredly as he said, "Dumbledore does not believe him to be gone." Severus' back hit the wall by the door and he snarled, "Foolish boy, you don't even know what you are offering." He closed his eyes as he allowed his head to thump back against the wall with considerable force. He brought it forward in preparation to thwack himself again only to have something soft between his head and the wall and to hear Harry hiss as his hand absorbed the force of the blow.

"Please explain why you think I'm foolish." Harry said as he caressed the back of Severus head soothing the now painful lump that was forming. "And tell me what I need to know." Even to Severus, it seemed a completely reasonable request for information.

Severus looked at the ceiling before sighing as he stopped fighting his instincts. When his eyes once again met Harry's he smirked rather wickedly. "It is not just the act of biting and drinking, Mr. Potter." he purred as he allowed his fingers to trail along the boy's jaw and neck finding the pulse point as his other arm snaked around Harry's waist. "Though, there is pleasure in that. It is the hunt." He gave a sharp tug, pulling Harry flush against him. "The chase, if you will." He inhaled deeply as he used his nose this time to trace the same path his fingers had taken moments earlier. As he lifted his head he whispered in the boy's ear, "The capture." He quickly flipped them around so that Harry was the one leaning against the wall, pinned there by the larger man.

Harry stood still as the man touched him. It was the first time Severus had initiated any touch between them. He shivered slightly and his free hand automatically went to Severus' chest when he was pulled closer. Harry's eyes went wide and he gasp when he was pinned to the wall as Severus nuzzled into his neck apparently trying to determine the best place to bite.

The hand on his chest moving caused Severus to tighten his hold and growl in Harry's ear, "Do not fight me Potter, I have no wish to harm you." He lisp slightly due to the fangs that had fully extended as a result of hunger and eminent feeding.

Harry's breathing was faster and deeper than normal. He slid his hand down under the man's arm and around to rest on Severus' shoulder blade. Then pulling Severus closer, he tilted his head to afford him better access as he whispered, "Then you won't."

Moments later Harry whimpered slightly as Severus bit down on his exposed neck. He then groaned as the man's large hand slid down to cup his bum, pulling their groins in to contact.

Harry was shocked that Severus was already hard. All Harry could do was hold on to the other man embarrassed as his own arousal grew due to Severus' grinding motions. Not to mention the pleasure noised the man was making in his ear. He was enjoying what the man was doing but unsure what he was supposed to do in return.

Harry felt Severus' movements change; he moved his head slightly, alerting Harry that the teeth were no longer piercing his skin, just sucking lips and licking tongue. Although the other movements seemed to be growing rather frenzied until Severus grunted twice and went still panting against Harry's neck.

When he lifted his head, Severus was almost in a panic, his hands skimmed over every inch of the young man as he mumbled, "Merlin, did I injure you, Potter?"

Harry shook his head saying, "No, I… I'm okay." His hand that was resting on the back of Severus neck moved caressing as he tucked a lock of hair behind the man's ear. "I'm alright." He paused shrugging a little. "A little surprised, I guess, but not hurt or anything." His smile was a bit crooked and unconvincing.

"You could have been." Severus said then growled, "Damn it Potter. I told you, you didn't know what you were offering. I could easily have raped you." It almost sounded like a threat.

"Well," Harry said thoughtfully. "I suppose you could have been a bit more considerate." He blushed as he tried to hide his smile at the outraged look on the older man's face. "But, I'd hardly call it rape." He rose up on his toes to place a light shy kiss on the astonished Potions Master's cheek right at the corner of his mouth.

Severus once again surprised Harry by pressing him back against the wall and taking advantage of the small gasp Harry let out. Severus groaned as he leisurely explored the boy's mouth. He truly expected Harry to push him away, wouldn't have blamed him in the slightest if he had.

Severus left the boy's sweet mouth to explore licking, sucking and kissing his way along Harry's jaw to his ear, where he whispered, "Would you like some assistance with this then?"

It was then that Harry realized that Severus' hand was rubbing lightly over the bulge in his jeans and he groaned as he pushed his hips forward into the man's hand.

Taking that as consent Severus dropped to his knees murmuring, "I'd hate to leave you to thinking I am inconsiderate to my lovers."

Harry couldn't manage to say anything coherent as the older man deftly unfastened his pants and slid them off his hips.

Harry thought he would faint when Severus took him in his mouth, licking and sucking as though he had never tasted anything so good in his life. He gripped the soft slightly greasy hair as his hips bucked. He did manage to call out a garbled warning before he actually released. He was only vaguely aware of another wave of magic rolling off of him as Severus was replacing his disarranged clothing.

When he was able to think rationally Harry found he was leaning against Severus as they sat on the sofa. Harry sat up cautiously, a deep blush suffusing his face.

Severus was amused by this reaction. He asked, "Are you embarrassed because you have never done that or because it was me?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth before saying, "A little of both, I guess." He sighed. "I think more because you are a guy, I mean… I don't guess I ever really thought about being with a guy that way." He bit his lip and looked up earnestly. "Does it make me gay, that I liked having you do that? That I like, being with you?"

Severus almost chuckled. "Mr. Potter, one does not necessarily have to be gay to enjoy the attributes or talents of those of the same sex.

"Huh?" was Harry's confused response.

Severus did chuckle this time. "Very eloquent Mr. Potter. To put it bluntly and in terms you can understand; you enjoyed the blowjob because I happen to be very good at giving them." He then leaned closer and purred right into Harry's ear, "It is like having dessert." He then licked the shell of Harry's ear a bit disappointed that there was no trace of blood left on the boy's neck.

Shivering slightly Harry leaned toward the man tilting his head to expose his neck.

"Potter!" Severus groaned as he pushed Harry to arms length, shaking him slightly as he gripped his shoulders. "I told you that first night that you should stay away from me." He closed his eyes not wanting to see the hurt he knew would be on Harry's face. "I should have told you to stop before. I should never have allowed it get this far."

Harry's quiet voice interrupted, "It was my choice Professor. I learned a long time ago that it is better to give freely than to have things taken away by force."

Severus' hands fell from the boy's shoulders and he stared as he said, "Your mother once said almost the same thing to me." He shook his head and shrugged. "Of course, she was speaking of Black stealing her pudding."

Harry laughed. "You and Mum were friends. Weren't you?" he asked.

Severus smiled softly and answered, "Yes, since we were eight, much to Petty's dismay." Then with a distant look he sneered, "Who would want to have such a freaky little friend." He was obviously repeating something Petunia had said about him.

"I would." Harry smiled as he gently took hold of Severus' hand. He had told the truth, he liked the older man and had enjoyed everything that had just happened between them as well as the time they had spent together during the previous school year.

They were both startled as the doors to the library burst open to reveal more than two dozen people including Lupin, Hermione, a multitude of Weasleys and other Order members including several Aurors. As the group swarmed into the room, Severus and Harry both stood, neither realizing they gripped the others hand tighter.

Harry was surprised to see Remus' eyes flash as he lunged at Severus and yelled, "Get your filthy hands off of my cub, you greasy son of a bitch."

"Remus!" Harry shouted in shock as he stepped in front of Severus just as another wave of magic surged through him.

Severus shouted, "Harry no!"

Remus yelped and fell sprawling backward. He landed on his bum amid shouting and confusion. It only took Remus a second or two to realize what Harry had done and he began to laugh. He was laughing so hard he was rocking back and forth on the floor and tears were streaming down his face as he uncharacteristically howled with mirth. He usually only allowed himself to chuckle softly so as to avoid noises that might give his condition away. It was a hard lesson, but not as hard as learning what he should and shouldn't be able to hear.

The chaos in the room stilled as everyone turned to watch the apparently insane werewolf.

That was when the twins noticed what Harry was holding, other than the hand of the Potions Master.

"Harry, are you mental?" Fred asked catching the attention of most of the room.

George sounded horrified as he said, "An enraged werewolf attacks you…"

Fred continued equally awed, "And you, hit him with…"

They finished together, "A Newspaper!"

Harry shrugged saying, "It worked." He looked at Remus, who was picking himself up off the floor. "You okay, Moony?"

Still chuckling Remus answered, "Yes, yes I'm fine Harry." He rubbed his nose and made a face, "I assure you it was more surprise than pain." His eyes landed on the still clasp hands of the Potions Master and his best friend's son and he frowned, eyes narrowing before they traveled from the hands to Severus' face. He growled, "Severus, let him go."

Severus glanced at his and Harry's entwined hands before looking at the boy who was clinging so tightly to him.

Harry was biting his lip and trying to hide the tremor as another wave of magic was trying to rip though him.

Severus' eyes narrowed. "What is the date? Harry is today your birthday?"

Harry shook his head whispering, "It's tomorrow."

Remus got a look of comprehension on his face before doing something so out of character that Molly actually forgot to scold him. Remus Lupin said, "Oh fuck!" He then stepped closer and laid his hand on Harry's shoulder completely unconcerned that Harry was now being held tightly to Severus Snape's chest. He repeated what he knew Severus was whispering in the boy's ear. "Don't fight it Harry, just let it flow."

Ginny suddenly said, "I don't understand. It's too early for Harry's maturity. Isn't it?"

Everyone looked around at each other and Molly answered, "Well that depends. Harry dear, what time were you born?"

Harry shrugged and Remus answered, "Eleven-forty-five."

"Oh," Molly said, "That's… Well, twenty-four hours is a bit early, isn't it?" She looked a little worried.

Severus snorted. "PM Molly, it is not commonly known but Lily Potter was in labor for nearly forty hours."

Remus nodded smiling in remembered amusement. "We thought for a while that she was going to kill James before Harry arrived. Long labor runs in the Potter family apparently.

Harry sighed as he eased himself away from Severus slightly. "What does Mum's labor have to do with my magic acting wonky now?" He pulled both Severus and Remus to sit on the couch with him, each man sitting close in an attempt to comfort the teen.

Hermione spoke when it appeared no one else wanted to be the one to explain, "When a witch or wizard reaches the age of seventeen their magic matures. That's why we become adults on that day in the Wizarding world. Most maturities only last a few hours while others follow the pattern of the mother's labor, although, from what I've read, it is usually only the hard labor." She shrugged. "The longer the maturity the stronger the wizard, or perhaps I should say the stronger the wizard the longer the maturity." She stopped, biting her lip as she did when she was thinking.

Harry sighed. "I assume there is more?"

Hermione nodded. "Maturity can be painful if there isn't someone to accept the excess magic. Those that accept it get…" she seemed to grope for words for a moment. "Well, I guess you would call it a boost to their magic. The closer a person is the stronger the boost."

Harry looked skeptical.

Tonks added, "Think of it as adding that cleaner stuff to the petrol tank on an auto. You know, makes it run better. Being close to you right now makes our magic run more efficiently." She grinned.

"Got ya, Tonks." Harry smiled and asked, "Closer in what way, Hermione?"

"Physically," Hermione answered with a smile. "Anyone who can feel the magic flow off of you gets a boost. The stronger they feel it the stronger the boost. For example, someone standing across the room," she gestured to Tonks and Shacklebolt, "won't feel it as strongly as someone standing next to you." She motioned to herself and Molly who was standing right behind the couch where Harry was seated. "And someone touching you like Professors Snape and Lupin are will feel it even more intensely."

Harry suddenly smiled with a sudden thought. He said, "That explains why you kept jumping up and hugging people on your last birthday, right?" He then frowned. "But I didn't feel anything."

She nodded, blushing as she explained, "Yes, only those that have been though it can feel it. Personally I felt an almost constant need to be touching someone." She rolled her eyes. "Anyone."

The others in the room were listening intently. Ron commented, "It was right embarrassing it was."

"Oh honestly Ron, grow up." She huffed.

"It is supposed to be private." Ron shouted. "Something you only share with family and close friends."

Harry stood and wrapped an arm around Ron while beckoning Hermione closer. He smiled as he said, "I'm glad my family is here then." He wrapped his other arm around Hermione including her in the hug as a wave of magic crashed over them. When Harry looked up he spotted Professor McGonagall in the doorway. "Besides Ron," he nodded to the woman, "when we are at Hogwarts our house is our family. Hermione didn't leave the tower that day other than to eat and we had to practically drag her to the great hall for lunch.

At that point most of the Order members that Harry did not know well shook Harry's hand wishing him a happy birthday and left the room. A few he asked to stay.

"Mr. Potter, you have a visitor." Professor McGonagall stepped aside to allow the visitor into the room.

"Hi Harry." He said shyly, "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Neville!" Harry practically shouted as he strode over to clasp his friend in a warm hug. They both gasp and stood frozen staring at each other as everyone else in the room felt wave after wave of incredibly strong magic pour off the two boys. After almost a full minute of everyone staring the twins each grabbed one of the boys and pulled them apart.

McGonagall was one of the first to recover. "What on earth was that?" She asked hand on her throat breathing a bit heavier than normal, as was everyone else. As used to dealing with maturing children as she was, she had never felt anything so strongly. Children were often sent home for their seventeenth birthday or stayed in the common room or dorm with one or two close friends. The process usually had to be explained to those that were Muggle born and raised. She had actually decided it was her responsibility to make sure Harry was prepared for his when Mrs. Longbottom had contacted her with Neville's concerns that no one informed Harry of what to expect.

Fred and George each still holding a birthday boy said, "Feedback loop."

Harry looked at Neville with a silly grin. "That was totally wicked." Neville just nodded still slightly dazed. He had thought his maturity was over as it was past the time of his birth, which was the only reason that his Gran had allowed him to leave the house.

"Harry, you probably shouldn't do that again." Hermione said thoughtfully. She paused briefly before continuing, "A feedback loop can easily cause shorts or simply overload the circuit."

Harry nodded before looking around at his friends and family. He smiled and said, "Luna should be here." He didn't realize he had averted the many questions that Arthur had opened his mouth to ask the foremost being what circuits had to do with knee britches.

Neville nodded. "Yeah," then he snorted and said, "Half the DA should probably be here." There were lots of Weasleys, even a couple he didn't know very well. Although he knew they were Ron and Ginny's oldest brothers. Professors Lupin and Snape were sitting together on one of the couches and several other people were sitting or standing about the largish library.

He kept his eyes from returning to Snape. His voice was mostly steady when he ask, "Harry, I don't know everyone, could you introduce me, please?"

"Oh, sure," Harry grinned as he said, "everybody, this is Neville Longbottom. Neville, may I present the Order of the Phoenix." He shrugged. "The core of it anyway."

Neville gasp, his Gran had told him about the Order and that his parents had been in it. Harry had continued while Neville had gaped, "The lady in green is Emaline Vance." He gestured to each person as he spoke. "Beside her is Auror Kingsly Shacklebolt." They each nodded politely.

"The fox with the pink hair is Auror N. Tonks. Her mother was a Black before she eloped with a muggle born." He grinned. "By the way, don't ask what the 'N' stands for, she'd hurt me if I told."

Tonks laughed, "You better believe it Harry." She nodded. "Watcher Neville?"

Neville nodded smiling shyly. He had not missed that the woman was related in some way to the mad woman who had tortured his parents.

"This gentleman is Dedalas Diggle."

"It's so nice to see you again Neville." Diggle said with a smile. "Do give your Grandmother my regards."

"Of course, Mr. Diggle, it's good to see you again. I'm sure Gran will be happy to hear from you. She would probably be happier if you would visit again."

Diggle nodded, smiling happily.

Harry continued, "You know Professor McGonagall, the Weasleys and Hermione. Remus Lupin, he will probably ask you to call him Mooney by the end of the day." Remus nodded and smiled. "And I don't know if you have ever met my friend Severus Snape?"

Severus smirked slightly as he stood and held out his hand. "Felicitations on your maturity, Mr. Longbottom."

"T-t-thank you P-Professor." Neville stuttered.

Harry spent most of that day and the next ensconced between two order members on the couch. Mostly Severus and Remus but the others took their turns when the two men needed a break. Even Moody sat with him while Severus had a shower and attended to some other necessities.

~~~h/s~~~

Several days later Harry found Severus alone in the sitting room. "Hi, can I ask you something, about the other day?"

Severus looked up from the book he was reading and absently corrected, "It is 'May I' and which 'other' day would that be, Mr. Potter?" He used the formal address when he wasn't sure whether he was speaking to his student or his friend.

Harry looked down before whispering, "The day my Maturity started. I mean…" He took a deep breath, "I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?" He had gotten the feeling that talking about Maturity might be taboo in some way.

Severus had to fight not to smile as he shook his head. "No Harry, I am quite well." He tilted his head in inquiry. "What would make you think you could have injured me?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Hermione, I guess. She said the closer someone was the more intense they could feel it."

Severus nodded. "True, however even at its most intense, the sensation was not unpleasant." He raised one eyebrow as he smirked. "Intense does not necessarily mean uncomfortable or painful."

Smiling in relief Harry sank down on the sofa. "I'm glad. I was worried because you had my blood and my…" He shrugged again. "You know…" he blushed, "inside you. That's a lot closer than anyone else." Harry looked up to find the Potions Master regarding him with a thoughtful expression.

Severus was replaying the odd spikes he had felt in his own magic as Harry's magic had flared, even when they were not actually touching. There had been a couple of times he was not even in the same room. At the time he had just put it down as Harry being rather powerful.

Severus suddenly sighed. "I see your point." He shrugged before continuing slowly, "Although I do not think it is likely, I…" he took another deep breath, "I concede the possibility."

Harry was staring at him now. "But… I thought you said… What possibility?" He was almost shouting by the end.

Glaring at the boy, Severus drawled, "Mr. Potter, were you or were you not just asking about the consequences of my having your seed within me while in, shall we say, a magically charged situation?"

"Well…" Harry huffed. "Yes, but…" He took a couple of deep breaths trying to figure out what he was saying. "I don't know what the possible consequences might be." He swallowed hard. "I don't want anything to happen to my friend." He smiled weakly. "I don't have so many that I can afford to lose any."

Severus was touched by the boys concern and the corner of his mouth turned up slightly at being referred to as a friend. "Mr. Potter, Harry, do not be so concerned." He snorted and finished, "I feel stronger than I have ever felt before."

Harry looked up frowning. "So, what do you think I might have done to you?"

Severus lifted one shoulder as he shook his head. "The only thing I can think of that would take this long to manifest would be a pregnancy."

Harry whispered, "What?" His vibrant green eyes were huge behind his glasses. "But you're… I'm… How?" he finally shouted.

"Considering the amount of magic that was pouring off of you?" Severus actually chuckled. "I am not saying it is likely, just that the possibility exists." He leaned further back in his chair. "Merlin himself was rumored to have been born of two men.

"But…" Harry sagged on the sofa. His confusion was evident in his voice as he said, "Last I checked men couldn't… um… do that." He frowned. "And we didn't… I mean… wouldn't we have to…?" His face was beet red as he stared at the other man.

Severus smirked in amusement as he answered, "If I were totally human, yes, plus ingesting several potions and performing at least a dozen spells." His smirk softened. "Harry, it's very rare and my creature heritage is the only reason I consider it even a remote possibility. However, I believe that you should cease worrying over something that is quite unlikely. I will not hold you responsible should the unlikely prove to have happened. It would be my problem not yours."

Severus could tell Harry was thinking over what he said and in an attempt to comfort he continued, "Should there be a problem, I will take care of it."

Quicker than Severus thought the boy should be capable of Harry was kneeling between his feet, one hand on his stomach and the other on his thigh. He looked terrified as he almost begged, "Please, tell me you didn't mean that the way it sounded."

Severus blinked trying to determine exactly what the boy was frightened of before snorting. "Mr. Potter, you act as though you would welcome such a child."

Harry shook his head as he said, "Unconditionally. I would love and take care of it…" his eyes were bright with unshed tears as he continued, "and you. If you'd let me."

"Perhaps," Severus drawled, "we should wait to see if there is any reason to be concerned, before making any grandiose Gryffindorish declarations, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at him for a moment before laughing. "Sorry. Guess my Gryffindor is showing. You know me, jump in head first to find out how deep the water is."

Severus chuckled softly as the boy rose to his feet. "Indeed, you are not known for your common since."

"Hmm," Harry said as he laid one hand against Severus' cheek, "More for my reckless daring." He leaned forward and placed his lips over the seated mans. The kiss was brief but sweet. "If you need anything, let me know, okay?"

Severus just nodded not sure what to say. The boy was treating him as though he was special or important in some way and it confused him as he knew he was neither.

Harry smiled. "I'll be in the library." he said before he left the room.

~~~h/s~~~

School had started again before Severus was certain and it was confirmed by Poppy Pomfrey, "Well, I don't know how you managed it Severus, but the rabbit died. You are definitely pregnant." She had thought him insane when he had asked her to test for pregnancy.

Severus leaned back in the chair fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "Damn." he whispered. He had been hoping it was just something he ate. He hadn't been able to resist the candied carrots last night, even though he knew that vegetables had a tendency to upset his stomach as did sweets.

Poppy interrupted his thoughts when she said, "You are between six and eight weeks as best I can tell. If you are planning to terminate, you will need to take the potion as soon possible, definitely before the twelfth week. I can have it ready by tomorrow."

Severus hand dropped from his face to cover his stomach protectively as he glared at her. "Bite your tongue, woman. I will not terminate." It lacked his usual venom though.

Poppy frowned before saying, "But Severus, are you certain? It could be quite dangerous." She was trying to figure out why the man would choose to keep a child that was obviously unplanned and most likely unwanted. "I don't think there has been a successful spontaneous male pregnancy in over three-hundred years."

He sighed as he answered, "I am well aware of that Poppy." He smirked when she glared. "What do you recommend to minimize the risks?" He had done some research when the possibility had been brought to his attention.

The Mediwitch took a deep breath which she released as a gusty sigh without speaking. She then shook her head and shrugged before huffing, "I'm not sure, I'll need to do some research. I haven't dealt with a full term pregnancy in a long while. Most witches are a bit more careful or they leave school to be attended to by someone with more experience than I."

She pulled her professionalism around her and said, "To start with I want you to start eating better. And by that I mean things that are actually good for you, like vegetables. Limit your salt intake, and try not to handle any potion ingredients that are known to cause women to abort."

Poppy sighed again. "Your due date should be towards the middle or end of May."

Severus shook his head and said, "The seventh of May actually."

"I beg your pardon?" she asked as she looked at him blankly.

"Honestly Poppy, it is not that difficult to calculate." Severus sneered as he sat up straighter trying to get comfortable on the hard chair. "Forty weeks from conception or count backwards twelve weeks, it still comes out the Seventh of May."

She chuckled. "I see. I didn't realize you knew the exact date of conception." She raised her eyebrows in question.

Severus snorted and in a non answer, asked, "Do you truly believe me to be that promiscuous, Poppy?" He slumped back in the chair. "It happened on the Thirtieth of July." He sighed and changed the subject before she could ask the obvious question concerning the other father. "How much longer should I expect to regurgitate my breakfast each morning?"

She chuckled again and answered, "Most likely only during the first trimester. As you are just six weeks I would think that another six should see you through the worst of it. Try keeping soda crackers on your night stand. Eat a few before you actually get up in the morning." She smiled kindly. "If it gets too bad I can brew you a potion for it. I also think you should be on a vitamin potion fairly soon. That shouldn't have anything in it you can't handle, I'll get you the recipe."

"I already have several." He snapped.

"Damn." He stood and began pacing. "I am going to be severely limited in what I can and cannot brew." He briefly stopped to stare out the window. He could see the Quidditch Pitch where several students were playing a pick-up game. He could just make out Harry as he swooped over the other players. He sighed whispering, "It is a good thing I no longer have to report to the Dark Lord, I would never be able to keep it if I did." He ran his hand over his still flat stomach and turned to face the mediwitch. "I suppose I will have to tell the Headmaster sooner rather than later. I may very well need someone to take over my classes." He flopped rather gracelessly back into the chair whispering, "Damn." yet again.

~~~h/s~~~

Harry noticed Severus' short temper during potions class, which was on Monday right after lunch and first thing Thursday morning this year, and decided to see him early on Saturday morning. He checked the Marauder's map and headed to the man's private quarters

When Severus opened the door and found Harry, who he had somewhat been trying to avoid, something snapped and he grabbed the boy dragging him to the bedroom.

Pushing Harry onto the bed he dropped the light robe he had thrown on to answer the door and quickly straddled the younger man while tugging at his clothing. Severus was growling and mumbling as he licked and nuzzled at Harry's neck.

Harry tried not to struggle. He was in fact, trying to cooperate. But since he wasn't sure what Severus wanted he felt clumsy and inadequate.

Harry was as naked as Severus by the time the man's fangs sank into the junction of neck and shoulder. This didn't stop the man from wiggling and grinding against Harry. They eventually got their cocks lined up to thrust against each other.

When Severus pulled away from Harry's neck he whispered, "Need you." As he shifted mumbling something that Harry didn't understand as he positioned Harry's cock at his entrance. He then sat, impaling himself on the young eager cock.

Harry's eyes were huge as he realized what Severus was going to do and nearly passed out as he felt the man's arse surround his cock. Harry instinctively grabbed Severus hips as he thrust up in to him.

Severus threw his head back and keened in pleasure as Harry roughly and repeatedly slammed into him.

"Sev, I can't… Gona… Ahhh!" was all Harry managed.

Severus shuddered as his own orgasm ripped through him. He crumpled to lie heavily on the younger man.

It wasn't long before Harry recovered enough to raise his arms and embrace the other man, holding him gently. His hands trailing over Severus' back enjoying the feel of the man's smooth skin when he noticed that Severus was shaking. "Severus, are you okay?"

"No." Severus whispered as he shuddered and shifted, rolling away from the young man. "I just raped a student."

Harry snorted before caressing the still shaking shoulder. "Severus, please turn over and look at me."

Severus rolled on to his back but didn't look at the young man.

Reaching out Harry gently wiped away the tears that were slowly trickling down Severus' face before tilting his head up and bending to capture the man's lips. When they parted Harry said, "You know as well as I that it wasn't rape." When he received a small shrug, he continued, "I'll admit that you've surprised me again." He smiled softly. "Now, are you going to tell me what's really wrong?"

Severus looked sad and a bit resigned. "I…" He took a deep breath and sniffled before continuing, "I'm pregnant. It's messing with my emotions." He sniffled again and wiped angrily at his face as he snarled, "I feel like a complete idiot."

Harry stared at the man for a moment before grinning and pulling him into a hug. He kissed Severus on the temple. "I know you said this was a possibility, but I didn't really believe. You know?"

Severus nodded as he again snuggled closer to Harry's chest finally calming. "Poppy confirmed it this past Tuesday."

Harry found himself playing with Severus' hair. "Is there anything you need me to do?" he asked.

Severus shrugged as he shook his head before saying, "Nothing I can think of at the moment." He took another deep breath. "Unless you want to fuck me some more."

Harry chuckled as he rolled them so Severus was on his back again with Harry leaning over him. He ran his hand down Severus' side to his hip. He asked, "Is that what you want?"

Severus nodded even as he spread his legs and said, "Yes."

Harry chuckled again as he leaned in for another kiss. He leisurely explored Severus mouth while his hands became familiar with the other man's body. When he pulled back he said, "You may have to tell me what to do."

Severus laughed. "It is not difficult, Potter. Just insert tab A into slot B, and fuck me hard."

Laughing with him Harry asked, "Is there anything we need to do before that?"

Severus shrugged. "It would probably be a good idea to use some oil this time. The spell is adequate, but oil makes things go a bit smoother." When Harry just looked at him, he rolled over reaching into the drawer of the bed side table. He handed Harry a small vial that, when opened, he found it was full of rather spicy smelling oil. "Pour some on your fingers and make sure I am good and slick. It should not take much due to our previous activities." One hand reached between his legs to pull his balls up out of the way so Harry had a good view of his arse. His other hand slid over the back of his thigh as he raised one knee to his chest, lifting the other so that the foot was flat on the bed close to his arse, knees spread wide.

The hand trailed lower over his buttock. "One of my better features, or so I've been told." he said in a self-deprecating way.

Harry had been watching the hand and looked up into Severus in the eyes. "Severus, there is nothing wrong with the rest of you." He said earnestly.

Smiling slightly Severus whispered, "Thank you, but I know I am not…" He was silenced by a finger over his lips.

Harry leaned over him again. "Yes, you are. Would I be this hard again, so soon, if I didn't find you attractive?" His hand slid down Severus' thigh to his bum. "Yes you have a gorgeous arse. But that doesn't mean it is the only feature I like." Harry's fingers slid over Severus' opening causing the man to wiggle in anticipation.

Harry smiled as he slid one oily finger inside exploring there just as his tongue has explored Severus' mouth earlier.

His other hand slid from Severus lips to caress his cheek and trailed down his neck to his chest where he toyed with one hard nipple then the other. He would have leaned in for another kiss but wasn't sure how with Severus legs seemingly in the way.

Severus shuddered before saying, "More, add another finger." When Harry gently inserted a second finger, Severus whispered, "You don't have to be so careful with me, Harry. I won't break."

Harry quickly added a third and fourth finger making the usually stoic man moan loudly.

Severus had abandoned holding his balls in favor of stroking his cock.

Harry pulled his hand away from Severus arse causing him to cry out, "No. Please?" He writhed gripping his cock hard.

Harry laid his hand over Severus' hand stilling its movement. He spoke softly, "I thought you wanted me inside you?" Harry smiled.

Severus' eyes snapped open. He hadn't realized he had closed them. "Yes." He moaned, "Oh Gods, yes." He moved both hands to the back of his knees pulling them both so tight they almost touched his shoulders with his feet sticking straight up.

Harry moved to kneel in position briefly comparing his cock to Severus' they were both fairly long but Harry thought Severus' might be a bit thicker. He lined himself up and pushed, seating himself deeply before he paused. He leaned forward then caressing Severus' cheeks and neck before claiming his lips in a passionate, possessive kiss.

Severus mind was reeling. When he had asked the boy to fuck him he had no idea that Harry would instead actually make love to him. It had been a long time since anyone had wanted anything more than a quick fuck and no one had ever kissed him as though he were the most important person in their world.

When Harry pulled out of the kiss he began moving, slowly pulling almost all the way out before returning, setting an agonizingly slow pace.

Severus was amazed at the young man's control although he did have a look of intense concentration on his lovely face.

Harry was concentrating on not embarrassing himself by coming too soon. He was also watching Severus as he slowly let himself go, writhing and moaning as he completely lost himself in pleasure.

Severus long legs and arms moved to wrap around Harry pulling him closer. Moans and half coherent words flowed from Severus lips urging Harry to move faster and harder. Harry did his best to comply.

Harry somehow managed to get his hand around Severus' cock as he whispered, "Come on Sev, I want to feel you to come."

Severus responded immediately, arching his back and screaming out his orgasm. Harry cried out as well, when Severus' muscles clamped tight around him. They both collapsed and it was several minutes before either of them moved and when they did it was just to get comfortable enough to sleep.

When he woke Severus was conscious of a hand gently stroking his hair and the steady rise and fall of the chest his head was lying on. He moved his head to look at the young man, surprised he was still there.

"Hay," Harry whispered, "did you sleep well?"

Severus nodded as he laid his head back down snuggling closer. "You did not have to stay." He felt a kiss being pressed to the top of his head and continued, "I am glad you did though."

Harry chuckled saying, "I can't get up. You're laying on me. And," he sighed, "I'm going to have to soon."

Severus immediately started to pull away. "I did not mean…" He took a breath, "My apologies." He looked away.

"Hay, Sev, I didn't mean it that way." Harry tightened his hold on the older man pulling him back tight against him. "I just meant I'm going to have to find a loo pretty soon."

"Oh." Severus smiled a bit shyly. "It is just through that door." He pointed out where his bath and WC was located.

Harry grinned at Severus as he pulled him into a gentle kiss. As they broke apart he said, "I really gotta go. I'll be right back."

Severus watched entranced as the boy stood and disappeared into the loo. Harry did not seem to be the least bit concerned about his nudity. When he returned Harry noticed a rather odd look on the Potions Master's face most likely at being caught nibbling on a soda cracker in bed.

Severus stood blushing slightly as he brushed the crumbs from the bed. As he got to the bathroom door he turned back and asked, "Will you stay?"

Harry answered, "As long as you need me." He chuckled as he lay back down on the bed. "Or until you chuck me out."

When he returned from the bathroom Severus was wearing a towel around his hips and his hair was dripping. He quickly realized that Harry was asleep, flat on his back, hands tucked under his head and a contented smile on his face. He was barely covered by one corner of the white cotton sheet.

Severus stared for a short time before he moved silently to the bedside table to retrieve his wand so he could dry his hair. He then pulled on the light robe and glided into the sitting room to call an elf to bring something to eat.

Harry woke smelling coffee and found Severus settling a tray on the bedside table. "I was unsure whether to wake you."

"Hum." Harry stretched and yawned. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." He smiled and raised himself up on one elbow leaning toward Severus. "May I have a kiss?" he asked.

Severus sat on the edge of the bed caressing the young man's cheek as he leaned forward to claim the offered lips. When Harry opened his mouth Severus moaned and pulled him tight against his chest exploring and tasting everything that was offered. When he pulled away it was just to lean his forehead on Harry's.

Harry's arms had found their way around the older man and he caressed the back of his neck, playing with the man's hair. He almost purred, "Mm, definitely worth waking up for." He smiled at the other man.

Severus chuckled self-consciously as small spots of pink appeared high on his cheeks and he started to move away. "Is this the same boy who worried about being gay because he liked having my mouth on his cock?"

Harry chuckled slightly before becoming serious. "I've given the matter a bit of thought. I still don't know if I'm gay in the broad since of the word. I think I'm still attracted to girls in general, but I also I like you and want you, wanted you when you drug, um… dragged me in here." He shrugged still smiling, "Although, as I said, you surprised me again."

Severus frowned.

"I mean…" Harry's smile widened. "I didn't expect you to um… let me… um, do it the way we did."

Severus blinked saying, "I am not sure I understand." He sat up and reached for the tray.

Blushing a bit, Harry said, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you want to…" He paused a moment before continuing, "If you want to fuck me, I won't object."

"Oh, I see." Severus placed the tray over Harry's lap. "You are confused by my apparent submissiveness." Harry nodded as he patted the place beside him.

"It is not really submission," Severus tried to explain, "just…" He snorted. "I am unsure how to explain. It's just the way I like…" The spots of pink on his cheeks darkened.

Harry shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry about it Sev, just come back to bed."

Severus smiled as he dropped the robe he had put on so as to not offend the House Elves, and slid into place beside Harry who was now leaning against the head board. He reached out and poured coffee into the single cup. "I did not wish to alert the House Elves that I was entertaining a guest."

"I understand." Harry smiled. "If you want, take the coffee, I like juice anyway."

Severus smiled as he too leaned back. Sighing he sipped carefully at the hot beverage. The tray was piled with fruit, vegetables, cold cuts and several types of cheese as well as crackers and various breads. There was enough for half a dozen people to snack on.

Severus sighed. "Poppy will probably make me stick to the juice, or gods forbid milk, when she finds I am not sticking to her recommended diet."

Harry chuckled asking, "What is she trying to get you to eat that you object to, other than milk?"

Severus sneered, "Put that thing you are currently holding anywhere near my face, Mr. Potter, and you may find out."

Harry looked at the innocent carrot stick he was getting ready to eat. "Um, carrots specifically or veg in general?" he asked cautiously.

Severus snarled, "I am primarily a carnivore, Mr. Potter." He shuddered as Harry bit into the crunchy thing. "I occasionally indulge in cooked vegetables especially if they are cooked with the meat or covered in meat gravy. However…" He swallowed convulsively and sat his cup aside. "At the moment I find even the thought of such things to be quite revolting." He brought his hand up to cover his mouth. He looked away from Harry and the tray as he took several deep breaths in an attempt to control his stomach's urge to turn itself inside-out.

Harry moved and whispered something before reaching out to caress Severus' hair. He spoke soothingly, "S'okay, they're gone. Do I need to get rid of the fruit as well?"

Severus turned looking at the young man in surprise. He asked with awe, "You are not going to side with Poppy and attempt to coerce me to eat healthy?" the last word came out with a sneer.

Harry tossed his wand onto the bedside table. "Does she know what you are?" Severus shook his head. "Then how can she know what you need?"

Severus frowned, thinking before he asked slowly, "Are you planning to inform her?"

Harry shook his head saying, "It's not my place, at least not without your permission." He reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind Severus' ear. "I would suggest that you tell her, if I had the right to make such a suggestion."

"I do not think…" Severus started but Harry interrupted.

"I know, when more than three people know something it isn't a secret anymore." he said with a smiled. "Remind her of the doctor-patient confidentiality thingy." Harry was amused by the confused look on Severus' face. "Doesn't she have to keep anything her patients tell her in confidence, um, confidential?"

Severus shrugged. "I suppose I could ask for an oath to such effect." he said thoughtfully.

Harry nodded. "Good. Now can we eat? I'm starved."

Smirking Severus snuggled down against Harry's side. He purred, "So long as you are not planning to attempt to feed me."

Harry chuckled as he caressed Severus' shoulder and pulled him a little closer, whispering, "But I enjoy feeding you." He nuzzled the man's ear. "You make the most wonderful noises."

Severus just chuckled and opened his mouth for the bite of ham Harry offered.

In return Severus fed Harry a bit of fruit. When they had eaten their fill Harry held out his hand and his wand flew into it.

Severus watched intently as Harry banished the tray back to the kitchen. Sounding confused he asked, "If you can do Wandless magic, why did you summon your wand?"

Harry answered easily, "I only have two Wandless spells and they both require my wand to be nearby." He tossed his wand back to the table and whispered, "Luminous." The tip of the wand lit up. "Nox." The wand returned to normal. "And I can summon it, not that impressive really."

Severus smirked. "Quite actually. As it proves you have the ability to learn." He sniggered. "Unlike in potions class."

"Um…" Harry ran his hand into Severus' now clean hair. "I'm distracted by the teacher." He grinned. "I used to think he hated me." He moved sliding his other hand over Severus' hip and side as he rolled them so he was leaning over the older man. "Now, I think I may be," his grinned widened as he finished, "distracted by thoughts of him naked and bent over his own desk."

Severus groaned as he pulled Harry closer. "Don't give me ideas Harry." He wrapped his legs around the younger man and whined, "I hate being so needy."

"Easy Sev." He caressed Severus hair as he held out his hand and the vial of oil flew into it.

"See, you are able to learn, all it takes is the right incentive." Severus said with a smile.

A short time later Harry leaned his and Severus' foreheads together.

"Needy or not, I don't think I will ever get tired of seeing that look on your face." He caressed Severus' cheek and smiled softly as he continued, "Just before you come, you are extremely beautiful. Did you know that?"

Severus snorted and said, "You do not have to say such things Harry. I am well aware of what I look like."

"That's not what I mean." Harry said as he shook his head. At Severus look of confusion he continued, "Oh, I know, your teeth are a bit crooked and you have let them become tea and coffee stained." He ran his finger across Severus' bottom lip. "And how many times has your nose been broken?" His finger slid from the tip to the bridge of the rather large hooked nose. "But as I said, that's not what I'm talking about. It's, in that moment, when you let go," he shook his again, a look of awe on his face, "you are absolutely exquisite."

Harry kissed Severus softly whispering, "I feel very honored and privileged to be allowed to see you like that." He sighed softly. "I have a feeling that not many have."

"I… I guess not." Severus said as he shrugged self consciously. "I have never had anyone tell me anything like that before." He shook his head and shrugged again. "The closest anyone has come was to comment that I look better with my face buried in the pillow."

Harry snorted. "They must be blind." He moved to lie beside Severus. "I think you are quite attractive, in a dark, mysterious kind of way."

It was Severus turn to snort. "Put your glasses on Potter, you are obviously unable to see."

Harry laughed. "As long as I'm close enough," he said as he leaned till their noses almost touched. "I can see just fine."

Severus chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "If you have to be that close to see it is no wonder you cannot follow the directions I put on the board.

Harry frowned and leaned back. "Sev, Please don't bring Professor Snape into bed with us." He briefly looked away. "I think we would both be a bit uncomfortable with that. Don't you?"

Severus sighed. "I see your point. However," he looked down before continuing, "I find it difficult to separate myself the man and myself the teacher." He looked back at the young man. "Can you understand that, Harry?"

Harry nodded and said, "I think so. It's just…" He bit his lip. "Professor Snape doesn't allow anyone to get close. He's hard and cold and frequently quite…" he took a deep breath before saying the last word, "mean." He watched Severus' jaw tighten and reached out caressing the lock of hair above the man's ear. "My friend Severus, however," Harry said with a soft smiled, "lets me call him Sev. He's warm and gentle and has a wonderful sense of humor. He would never intentionally hurt me."

Severus swallowed hard as he turned leaning close to the young man. His voice broke as he cried, "I very well may have." A tear escaped as he blinked. "Having me and my little bastard hanging over you is not going to help you in whatever you decide to do in your life." He sobbed and buried his face in Harry's shoulder. "Maybe Poppy is right."

Harry pulled the man closer. "Shh. It's okay, everything's going to be alright. Shh."

When Severus calmed down Harry ask gently, "Dare I ask what you think Poppy might be right about?"

Severus went rigid and Harry continued caressing his back and hair. He whispered, "S'okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Severus took a deep breath so as to not sound as completely miserable as he was. "She wants me to terminate the baby." He took another deep breath. "She says it is dangerous for me to have it." He rubbed at his face. "I think she disapproves of me being a single parent. She indirectly said I was careless and hinted that if I was going to keep it I should go away."

Harry forced himself not to tense much as he continued to play with Severus' hair. He moved slightly, kissing the other man's temple. "I…" he cleared his throat and said shakily, "I will support your decision."

Severus lifted his head when he felt Harry take a shaky breath. He just stared at the young man trying to determine what Harry wanted him to do.

Harry's green eyes were bright with unshed tears as his hand slid from Severus' hair to his cheek. "Your body: Your choice." He swallowed. "I'll care for you no matter if you decide to keep the baby or if you…" his mouth worked for a moment before he was able to force out the words, "or you don't."

"Gods Severus, I have no right to ask you to take such a risk." He pulled Severus back against him and held him tightly.

Severus smiled into Harry's chest, just knowing that Harry wanted him to keep the baby, even though he refused to ask him to, made him feel much better. He snuggled closer sighed and said, "Thank you Harry." He tilted his head so he could see Harry's face and smiled.

Harry pulled Severus up and kissed him softly, "You're welcome." He smiled weakly back. "Always glad to help out a friend."

Severus smiled brightly, having Harry claim him as a friend was more than he had ever hoped for. He turned his head and kissed the pectoral muscle that was closest. As he then slithered down the bed dropping kisses here and there along Harry's body he whispered, "I'm keeping my baby, and she's hungry." His lips trailed across Harry's stomach, "I think we want desert."

"She?" Harry squeaked before Severus breath ghosted across his cock causing him to groan, "Oh god, anything the baby wants."

Severus grinned as he licked the tip of his prize."

~~~h/s~~~

Over the next few months Severus found his appetite for not only food increasing. He was in an almost constant state of arousal. Harry would sneak down to his quarters after curfew at least two nights a week to help alleviate the man's seemingly insatiable need for sex.

The first time Severus stepped out of the shadows next to Harry on his way to lunch had confused the younger man greatly.

"Mister Potter," Severus had nearly growled before sneering slightly, "May I have a few moments of your time? No Miss Granger, you needn't wait."

Severus had led him to one of the castles many unused rooms. This one showed signs of having, at some time, been used as a class room, an office and a sitting room, but was now just a storage area for spare furniture.

Severus locked the door and pushed Harry against the wall kissing him hard and grinding against him. When Harry hesitated, Severus whimpered, "Please, Harry? I need you. Need you inside me." He pressed tighter against the younger man making small almost distressed noises.

Harry's hands came up to hold Severus and he whispered, "Hay, easy Sev. You're alright. I'm here. I've got you." He caressed Severus' cheek and pushed his hair back before kissing him softly.

When they separated and Harry pushed them away from the wall Severus looked around assessing the available furniture. He pulled a small vial of oil from his pocket and handed it to Harry before striding over to a deep leather sofa. He stripped off his teaching robes and jacket tossing them over a nearby arm chair. He dropped to his trousers before kneeling arms folded on the seat and leaning forward resting his head on his forearms.

Sighing when Harry didn't move Severus looked at him over his shoulder and wiggled his arse. He whispered, "Harry? Please?"

Harry smiled as he moved up behind the kneeling man. He dropped to one knee as one of his hands slid up under Severus' shirt to caress his back and he leaned over to whisper in Severus' ear, "I told you before, anything you need." He found the small hole and pushed two oily fingers into Severus' arse.

Severus cried out, "Oh gods yes." as he writhed, or attempted to. He found Harry had him quite efficiently pinned with his hand firmly planted between his shoulder blades.

Harry's fingers slid in and out of him several times when Severus snarled, "Damn it Harry, leave off with that and fuck me, now." He couldn't suppress the whimper as Harry withdrew his fingers. He was caught off guard and yelped when the younger man landed several sharp slaps on his left arse cheek.

Harry leaned closer over his back and growled, "If you want pain, there are other ways than ripping you up inside."

Severus shuddered and let out a deep sigh, he was surprisingly much calmer. "Thank you Harry." he whispered. He turned his head as much as possible to look at Harry out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

It was awkward but Harry managed to kiss Severus even though he was still mostly behind him. He pulled back and ran his hand over the hot arse cheek where his swats had landed. "Now, where was I?" Harry asked as he pretended to think.

Severus said helpfully, "I believe you were preparing me for your cock."

"Are you sure?" Harry teased as his fingers found and fondled Severus entrance. "I wasn't spanking you?"

"Yes… No… I mean, I am sure you were preparing me." Severus panted as he tried to move in such a way as to encourage Harry to continue with that task.

Harry chuckled as he said, "If you say so." And pushing his fingers back into Severus he made rather quick work of adding a third.

This time when Severus cried out there were no decipherable words until Harry once again removed his fingers. Then he mumbled, "Don't stop."

Harry chuckled as he opened his clothing and started to position himself. He realized that his sorter legs would make the position they were in very awkward and leaned over nuzzling Severus' neck he whispered, "I need you to move for me Love."

Severus didn't understand the problem but moved as Harry directed. In the process he stepped out of his trousers and was able to spread his legs wide when he was leaned over the high arm of the sofa with Harry still behind him.

Harry moved closer the head of his cock teasing along Severus' cleft. Severus whimpered as he started to wiggle, then Harry was pushing forward, breaching him and he forgot such trivial things as his own cock painfully pinched between his slightly bulging stomach and the rough leather. He managed a few words this time as he shouted, "Fuck! Yes, fuck me hard."

Harry placed both hands on Severus hips, pulled back and thrust hard, setting a brutal pace which only made Severus beg for more. It wasn't long and they were both shouting their completion. They rested as they were for a moment before Harry moved them to sit on the sofa.

Severus snuggled closer and Harry asked, "Alright there Severus?"

Severus hummed, "Hum, yes, but Poppy is mad at me again."

Harry snorted in amusement. "What now?"

The woman had been an almost constant irritant to Severus. She had given her oath quickly enough but had berated him soundly when he revealed his creature heritage. Both Harry and Severus could understand her outage and that a lack of information could lead to misdiagnoses of any problem. They were both relieved that further medical treatment would be improved now that she knew. She had immediately changed his diet to one featuring high protein.

Severus sighed. "All I was doing was having a snack in the kitchen." He said defensively

Harry grinned. "And…?"

Severus looked rebellious. "It is perfectly normal to have liver at 3 o'clock in the morning. There is nothing wrong with that."

Harry said, "Well, seems a little heavy for a midnight snack, but okay." Something about the triumphant look on Severus face prompted him to ask, "What, exactly, did she say?"

Severus pouted. "She insists that from now on any meat I eat," his voice went up into a passable imitation of the Mediwitch, "'has to have at least a passing acquaintance with a heat source of some kind.'" His voice dropped to his normal chocolate sneer, "As if I don't know how I want my food."

Harry laughed as he now knew what had set the woman off this time. Last time it was whether or not Severus was getting enough blood. He had informed her that he had a donor nearby to supply his modest needs. Harry suspected she was still worried about it and insisted Severus feed from him, at least a little once a month.

~~~h/s~~~

Albus had been another matter; he was still not letting anyone stray very far, but was delighted when informed of the pregnancy. He only badgered Severus about the identity of the other father every third or fourth time they saw each other. A teacher's aid program was quickly instituted where NEWT potions students would be on hand to do demonstrations and to prepare ingredients for Severus' younger students. It went so well that several other teachers decided they too needed assistants in their classes.

When he started to show, and could no longer hide the bulge he announced his pregnancy to the other teachers. It wasn't long after that that all the students knew about it as well. This was when Harry started talking to the baby through Severus' stomach. It usually amused the Potions Master; after all he had been talking to the child for several weeks now.

He had little trouble with the pregnancy once the morning sickness passed. He didn't gain an excessive amount of weight although he was often uncomfortable, his ankles were swollen and he had some unusual cravings. He did complain bitterly about having to buy a complete new wardrobe to accommodate his swelling belly. Severus also started i_nesting_/i, with cleaning his office, class room and quarters. He turned the storeroom off his quarters into a nursery. At least he kept the baby-proofing to his own quarters and wasn't insisting the whole castle be made ready for the baby.

~~~h/s~~~

Severus was surprised and a little overwhelmed when on the first Saturday of April his NEWT students put together a baby shower, decorating the Great Hall and getting the house elves to make special finger foods and a large cake for the party.

The sheer number of presents was shocking to Severus as he knew he was no one's favorite teacher.

He received baby clothes from many of the girls, mostly in a pale green that would be suitable for either a boy or a girl as Severus had not shared his belief that it was a girl with anyone but Harry.

Several boys not knowing what else to get, went together to purchased a large supply of diapers.

Molly Weasleys made several baby blankets which were presented by Ron and Ginny.

Some of the teachers filled a diaper pail with a lot of the small incidental things people rarely think of they until they need them.

Hagrid blushed as he handed over a handmade wooden rattle and mumbled something about supplying pets as needed, which was a rather frightening thought.

Malfoy gave him a beautiful antique rocking chair and Minerva presented him with the loan of a bassinet. She fully expected her great-grand children to sleep in it when her grandson ever got around to giving her some.

There was a variety of hand knitted booties, hats and dresses from Hermione whose knitting had improved considerably.

There were also dozens of cards with handmade coupons for free babysitting and child care services.

The Creevey brothers put together a 'Baby's First' photo album with several pictures of Severus, that he was unaware had been taken, and lots of space for pictures of the baby.

Harry had gone a little over board, buying a large stack of children's books and several toys including a fuzzy pink bunny rabbit which surprisingly made Severus smile.

It was only a few days after the party that Poppy informed Severus that he was to stop having penetrative sex. He was, needless to say, quite put out about this. He was simply too big to even consider trying to top and preferred to have Harry's cock inside him in any way possible, so Harry received even more blow jobs than before.

~~~h/s~~~

On the first day of May Severus entered the Great Hall for lunch; he was moving slowly so as to minimize the appearance of waddling. He made it almost to his seat before he doubled over with a loud gasp and held his distended stomach as he fought for breath. Nearly everyone present had been surreptitiously watching his progress and now turned to stare openly.

Minerva being closest reached him first. Harry, in one of those impossibly fast moves of his, managed to get to him directly after her from half way across the Great Hall where he had been getting ready to sit at the Gryffindor table. Several others attempted to help and crowded close.

Harry could see Severus was only moments away from panicking. He shouted, "Back off you lot and let him breath." He then slid his arm around the Potions Master's waist to help support him and whispered, "Come on Sev, breath."

Severus glared at him but Harry just smiled and asked, "Is it time?"

Severus took a deep breath as the contraction eased and straightened before nodding and saying, "Yes Mister Potter, I believe so. If you will just lend me your shoulder for the trip to the infirmary?" When he received another smile and eager nod he addressed the rest of the students, "Potions class is canceled until further notice. However, Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, Miss Brockleherst and Mister MacDougal have your assignments for the next week and will be available for any questions.

The walk to the Hospital Wing took twice as long as it usually did with Severus stopping three times along the way to hiss and clutch his stomach. When on the third time Harry reminded him yet again to breath Severus snarled, "You breath you twit. This is all your fault." They were startled by a soft gasp. Professor McGonagall was not more than half a dozen paces behind them.

Harry glanced at the Transfiguration Professor before looking back to the horrified Severus. They had managed to keep the parentage of Severus' child secret until now.

Harry smiled softly and said, "I know Love." He caressed Severus' cheek. "You wouldn't let me then, but I promises now to take care of you both." He then leaned down and addressed Severus' stomach, "Now Sweet Pea, you take it easy on Papa and we'll have you out of there in time for supper."

Severus' snort was echoed by Minerva and she said, "More like tea time, Mister Potter. The way I understand it there is no point in delaying as there is no natural birth canal."

Harry thought about that and shivered as he realized what danger Severus was in. Without surgery to remove the baby the contractions would tear him apart. Delaying the surgery was simply needles pain for Severus and would most likely kill the baby.

The woman shook her head. "I am not going to ask now, but we will be discussing this later." She transformed to her cat self and sprinted ahead to inform Poppy that Severus was on the way and in labor.

Minerva was of course correct and by tea time Severus was sipping his tea with one hand while cradling his daughter in the other arm.

Harry was still there and had a cup of his own. Poppy had originally tried to protest his presence. But at one point during the last contraction before the surgery Severus had hissed bearing his extended fangs. Harry was the only one who could get near him. He had slipped behind him and helped support him through the pain. Harry's teeth instinctively settled lightly on Severus' neck and much like a cat held by the scruff of its neck he went limp. This gave Poppy time to do the Cesarean Charm.

Once the baby was handed over to Minerva and Poppy was finished with Severus Harry placed one wrist in front of Severus mouth and released his hold on his neck. Severus instantly grabbed Harry's arm and bit, sucking greedily.

Seeing the startled look on both women's faces Severus almost stopped, but Harry was whispering in his ear that all was well and as it should be. When he finished he started to roll over to snuggle with Harry only to notice the lack of huge belly he had been dealing with for what seemed like forever. He shot a frightened look at Harry before looking to where the women were fussing over something on another bed. He partially sat up and said, "Poppy, Minerva is she alright?"

The Deputy Headmistress turned with a small bundle in her arms and smiled. "Of course she is."

Poppy on the other hand frowned and scolded, "Severus lay back, you aren't healed enough to be trying to sit up yet. Give it an hour at least."

Then Minerva was settling the baby in Severus' arms as she sat on the edge of the bed. "She is quite a beauty, Severus. Have ye thought of a name yet?"

Ignoring the question for the moment, Severus stared in wonder at how tiny the child was and how big his hands seemed in comparison. He was terrified he'd accidentally hurt her until a second hand came up and cradled his own.

Severus chuckled and spoke to the child, "Lathyrus I do believe you have your grandfather's hair."

Harry's thumb moved caressing the child's shock of dark messy hair. "Don't be ridicules Sev, she has her own hair and our little Sweet Pea is exquisite," he nuzzled against Severus neck, "just like her Papa."

The End

Please review, BertaS.


End file.
